


In Memoriam

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Cubone needs something to remember his mother by now that she's gone. (reupload)





	In Memoriam

Cubone doesn't know how long he's been crying, but he doesn't care.

He wishes his mother were here. She would make him stop crying. But Mother is cold and unmoving, and she isn't telling Cubone that she loves him no matter how many times he says it to her.

Cubone wants to hug his mother, but she looks like she might break even more than she already has if he did. Her body is twisted and mangled in ways that Cubone never thought was possible, and he hasn't been able to bring himself to look at her any longer after he sees the bone protruding from her shoulder.

One or two wild Pokemon pass him, but they don't say anything to him when they see his mother. Cubone appreciates the fact that they're leaving him alone, but he almost wishes that somebody - anybody - would come and comfort him. Then again, that was what his mother used to do, and she can't do that anymore.

The sun is starting to set now, and soon Cubone will have to go to sleep. Technically, he can stay up as long as he wants now, but he doesn't want to disrespect Mother like that. What if she was watching him from wherever she was? Would she be disappointed in him?

Cubone cautiously looks up once more at his mother's body. This time, the sight of the bone doesn't make him feel as sick as he used to. He has an idea.

He creeps around the sticky red puddle that had just stopped pouring all over the grass around his mother's head and reaches the disfigured shoulder. For a moment, Cubone almost feels like vomiting again, but he pushes back the urge. He needed something to remember his mother by.

He closes his eyes, telling himself to be brave. Then, with a feeling of intense fear and unease, he wraps his tiny hands around the bone and pulls.

It doesn't come off as easily as Cubone thought it would. He stood there for what felt like a good ten minutes, yanking and pulling and twisting at his mother's bone. Finally, with a sickening snap, it breaks loose, and Cubone tumbles onto the ground.

When he opens his eyes, he sees himself holding the bone triumphantly in both hands. He wants to smile and congratulate himself for being so strong, but something still doesn't feel right. Just one bone wasn't enough. He needed something else. Something that he could use to display to everyone that he was his mother's son, and he should be feared in her place.

His eyes rest on her head.


End file.
